A God's first love
by gaberaey
Summary: Sorry for the stupid name for the title.  Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kamichama Karin!**

**Summary:Kazune is the prince of the Heavens and Jin is the demon prince both fell in love with a mortal and I think you know who it is Kazune and Jin fight in battles for her until they consider to let Karin choose for they go to earth to meet Karin but considering she doesn't like either of them in that way it's going to be hard for both of them to get her to fall for one of them. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Kujyou! Like Hell am going to let you have her!"he said as he sent an attack flying to Kazune."Well i'm certainly not going to let you have her"He said as he dodged the attack.

"When are you going to realize i'm better for her than you are?""Yeah a demon prince is much better for an innocent mortal than a prince from the heavens"he says sarcasticly.

"I fell in love with her first so back off Kujyou!"They clashed together throwing punches and kicking until Kazune finally stopped and said"This is stupid why don't we let her decide herself""Not a bad idea then you'll see she'll love me more "Kazune rolled his eyes at that comment.

* * *

><p>At Kazune's Palace (Kazune's POV)<p>

Onii-chan! your back are you alright?asked Kazusa"I'm fine nothing to worry about"Kazune said calmly."You know this is the first time you've ever fought for a girl and especially extrodinary that you've fallen for a human""I know i't may be a bit of a shock bu-"

"A bit of a shock try totally blown away before you knew about that girl you were like'All Women are Stupid' but now you've changed from a sexiest pig to a lovestruck coward"."Who said I was love struck and who said I was a Coward? I'm new at being in love"

'sigh' "so anyways what happened between you and the prince of the underworld?""We fought again and then we discuss that we're going to settle this once and for all".

"how?""We're going down to earth to let Karin choose"

"Onii-chan that's great can I come too?""No Kazusa you need to stay here""But why?"she whined."I'll only be gone for a couple of days then I'll return""But that doesn't explain why I can't come""If you can keep up with me then you can come"

"I will I promise and I'll try not to get in your way with Karin""We leave tommarow morning"she nodded and they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

"Today's the day we go down to earth"Kazune and Kazusa then transported down to earth in Tokyo,Japan and transformed into their human forms.

"What do we do now Onii-chan?""I guess I never really thought about it I guess we search for Karin""Do you know where she would be at this time"Kazune thought for a couple of seconds"I believe at this time she's usually at the park""then let's check there"

They walked all the way to the park to see Karin on the swings talking to she didn't look to happy infact she looked annoyed.

When Kazune saw Jin he wanted to attack Jin and pound him to death but then Karin got up and was walking in his direction he imediatetly paniced."Hi i'm Kazusa""Karin"she then looked at Kazune and his heart skipped a beat as she stared at him.

"Is something wrong with him?"she asked Kazusa"No no nothing wrong -_-'we're new in town""No kidding if you did live here I would've met you already"

"maybe we could meet up sometimes and take a tour"Kazune suggested."Yeah that's a great idea"Karin smiled at the idea he blushed as he finally saw her smile in turned to leave but she turned back to Kazune.

"Oh by the way I never got your name""It's Kazune Kujyou""great I'll see you later in one hour at the park ok bye Kazusa,Kazune"she said as she skipped away.

* * *

><p>(Karin's POV)<p>

"Ugh first a guy named Jin comes and starts talking to me even though he doesn't know me now I have to be a tour guide for this guy and his sister at least his sister isn't so bad but either way that Kazune guy is so weird he kept staring at me and his face started turning red I thought he was sick or something."She says to her Best friend Micchi.

"Well Hanazono-san those guys might just like you""your kidding right?""nope it is a fact that your very special Hanazono-san"She blushed slightly at his compliment.

"Thanks that's a very sweet compliment""I know how about I come with you to that tour thing""you would do that?""sure and maybe we could also go to the movies together"

Karin frowned"No way am I sitting in a dark theater with some strangers for an hour and a half""Oh come on have some fun once in a while""NO!"

"pweeeaaassseee!"he gave his best puppy dog face."ok ok just stop the face."

"Yippee!""Anyways where do we start?""since your meeting at the park let's start with the shopping area then ice cream parlor then the food markets then etc""well ok I really want them to like it here as much as I do""Why?""Cause this place is great and not much people appreciate it"

"Hanazono-san do you like Kazune?since you really want them to stay""Of course not he's probably like the other guys plus he's a stranger"He smirked."Whatever you say it's not like it any of my buisness"Karin rolled her eyes at Micchi and he just laughed.

"Are you trying to get me a boyfriend of something?""Actually yes to replace your old one to have to you trust in men again""I know what he did was wrong but there's no need for another 'him'"

"You never know you might find the one but you have to give chances""Yeah I know but I still need time to heal""For how long you and him broke up 2 year ago""It hurts Micchi I loved him and I thought he loved me back"she said as she put her hand to her chest"You'll never be sure but you need to find a guy who loves you for you and he needs to comfort you when your sad andmake you happy and not ditch you at parties"

"What time is it Micchi?""It's 10 o'clock why?""I should be meeting them right now!"she then grabbed Micchi's arm and ran towards the park.

* * *

><p>(Kazune's POV)At the park<p>

"Where is she?"Kazune was worried that something might have happened to Karin."Onii-chan calm down i'm sure something just came up"she said trying to make him calm down.

"Sorry i'm late I just lost track of time that's all""Oh thank god you had me worried""Onii-chan thought something bad happened to you"Karin looked at Kazune with a weird face."Well anyways this is Micchi Nishikiori he will accompany us in the tour""Well it would be an honor to guide such a lovely girl"he said as he kissed Kazusa's hand she blushed at Micchi.

"Shall we start?"Karin asked getting impatient with them."Yeah I'm kinda getting sick of this moment."so they started to walk off.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter is done the second will be up as soon as possible<strong>


	2. The Tour

**Hey it's me this is the second chapter of ****A God's First Love**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 The tour<p>

Karin and Kazune were walking side by side silently while Micchi and Kazusa were laughing and talking behind them."So your from England""Yep I transferred here cause I got accepted into an academy here""I've been to England before it was amazing there""Maybe we could get together sometimes and just hang out""Yeah that sounds great"

They made their way to the ice cream parlor

"Would anyone like ice cream?"Karin asked."Yes please"Kazusa and Micchi said in a union."Sure why not?""Ok what flavor?""Strawberry"said Kazusa."Chocolate please Hanazono-san""I'll have Vanilla"she then walked over to the counter and ordered the ice cream.

After she payed the cashier she gave everyone their ice cream."Thanks for the ice cream""It's no problem".

As they continue the tour they met up with someone Karin didn't want to see her ex-boyfriend Kenta."Oh look who it is""What do you want Kenta?""I was taking a jog and didn't expect to see you here but now that you're here"He then grabs takes the bottle of water he had for his walk it's still full and takes off the top and dumps the liquid all over her head.

Kazune watched as this all went down and his face was red with anger he looked onto Karin's face her bangs covered her eyes but he could see tears falling from her eyes as she smack the ice cream on the top of Kenta's head and run away holding her arm up to her eyes.

Kazune didn't like to see Karin so upset so he did what anybody would've done in that situation he stepped forward and punched Kenta so hard Kenta flew back against a building.

Kazune stared at Kenta rubbing his back and cheeks for a few seconds and then ran the direction Karin went.

* * *

><p>Kazune went to find Karin he searched where they were before starting at the park then ice cream parlor he finally found her sitting in the middle of a garden sobbing.<p>

He stood right infront of her and knelt down so he could be her height.

"Are you ok?Who was that?""Oh he was my ex-boyfriend and he was also my first love""What happened between you and him?"Karin looked down at her lap."It was first semester"

_Flashback_

_"wow Micchi it's going to be a fun year now that your here"Then Kenta comes along"Hey your Karin Hanazono-san am I right?""Yeah and your Kenta Onijou am I correct?""You have a fine memory how would you like to go out sometime?""Uhh sure"Kenta leaves._

_"Hanazono-san don't get tricked by him"."What are you talking about?""He's just using you it's obvious that he's a player""Maybe he's changed and he 'really' likes me"."Whatever you say if your not gonna listen to me then your either too stupid or too stubborn to understand"_

_On their Four month anniversary_

_"It was so nice of you to take me here Kenta-kun""Well I'd do anything for you"he lied."Promise me that you'll never betray me""I promise""Do you think we'll be together like this forever?"."I don't think...I know"_

_She puts her hands on Kenta's"I love you Kenta""I love you too babe"They kissed(I think i'm gonna hurl)_

_Two years later_

_"Hey have you seen Kenta?""He's on the roof"said a random girl."Hey Kenta where have yo-"as soon as she saw what Kenta was doing she immediatly stoped her was kissing Cassidy the most snobbiest girl in the world._

_"How could you Kenta?I thought you loved me you said you would never betray me""Yeah I lied plus I only dated you for my image I mean your cute but Cassidy is HOT besides your too much of a baby to date a'man' like me"_

_"Micchi was right about you all along you really are a jerk""Aw that's too bad now why don't you just go home and cry to your mommy"Karin clinched her fist then sent a powerful punch(more harder than Kazune's punch)to Kenta's she ran out the house crying her eyes out._

_Flash back ends_

"And that's what happened""Wow i'm so sorry that happened to you"."It's my fault I really should have listened to my friends.""How about tommarow I take you and Kazusa to the amusement park"."That would be great"she smiled at him.

Kazune then grabbed Karin in for a hug.'Kazune-kun's so warm and he's everything Kenta wasn't maybe he does like me like Micchi said Wait a minute what am I thinking?He's just comforting me besides i'm not ready' Karin thought a few more minutes then She pulled away."Thanks for the hug it really brighten my spirit"

"Hey why don't we get back to the others they're probably worried about you"She nodded at him and let him guide her back.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank goodness your safe I was really worried about you guys"Kazusa ran up and hugged Kazune and Karin."She was panicing to death yelling'Where are they Where are they'constantly"<p>

"We're sorry"They said in a union."It's good that Hanazono-san seems happy""Yeah Kazune-kun helped me out a little"Micchi smirked"Oh...and what did he do exactly?""Nothing sick or perverted Nishikiori"He said knowing what Micchi was just chuckled.

"Anyways tommarrow I have decided to take you and Karin to go to the amusement "Kazune explained."Wow this is really rare you usually never like to have fun"Karin laughed at that and then stopped as soon as she saw the embarassed expression on Kazune's face."Sorry"she said with no expression.

"No it's ok it's true i'm more of the person who does their duties before anything else"he rubbed the back of his head."It's getting pretty late i'm sure your parents are worried I should probably take you home now where do you live?"

"Umm that's a good question we live um..."They could tell he was hesitating."Do you not know?"Kazune looked at Karin's green eye and nodded.

"And the truth is me and Kazusa came here on our own we don't have parents"Kazune explained'at least not on earth'He thought.

She looked at him with concerned eyes and said"Then you and Kazusa have no where to go"He nodded."You could come stay at my house or Micchi's house"."Are you sure?We don't want to be a burden""Oh no it's fine besides there's an extra room in my house"She grabbed his hand and ran towards her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got it up Yay!<strong>


	3. Shopping with Jin and First HeartBreak

**Chapter 3 of ****A God's First Love**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Shopping with Jin and First HeartBreak<p>

When they finally arrived at Karin's house Kazune just stared at it.'It's just as great in person than looking at it through the globe'He thought.

"What are you waiting for?"He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Karin's voice."Go ahead Micchi and Kazusa are already inside"

He walked behind her into her house.

"Do you think your parents would mind?".She turned to face him "of course they won't"."Hello Karin is that you?"a voice called from the kitchen."Yeah grandma it's me do you need any help?"."Yeah do you mind coming here and helping me cook?"

"I don't mind grandma"she said as she walked to the kitchen with walked into the kitchen to see her grandmother cooking over a stove,and Kazusa and Micchi standing at the counter talking.

"I see you made some new friends"."Grandma this is Kazune-kun and that's his sister Kazusa-chan"She introduced them with a cheerful tone."They're new here and they don't have a place to stay so is it ok if they stay here?"She looked at her grandma with hopeful eyes."Well of course they can that is until they find a place of their own"

Karin then told Kazusa where the guest room was and Kazusa grabbed her brother's and Micchi's arm and fled the kitchen to the room.

"What do you need help with?"Karin asked."I need you to run to the store to pick up some things so I could make some Curry"."Ok can I have a list?"

"Sure"Her grandmother grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started writing the list of ingredients she elderly women then handed the paper to her granddaughter.

Karin put on her pink flip-flops then headed out the house to the grocery

* * *

><p>On her way there she met up with Jin."Hello Karin-chan"."Oh hi"<p>

"where do you think your going at this time?"He said in the most flirtest voice he that Karin started to get pissed"To the Grocery Store"

"Now why is a pretty girl like you out on your own Shall I escort you?""No thanks I've done it before"."Come on it's dangerous out here you need a companion"She ws so annoyed so she gave in to his nagging"FINE you can come along"She walked away with Jin right next to her."So...What are you getting at the store?"

"Ingredients for dinner tonight"."What are you makin?"."Me and my grandma are making curry for 5"Jin looked at her confused."So it's you,your grandma...""We have other people at our house too"."Who?"

* * *

><p>They Finally arrive at the store<p>

"People you probably don't know my best friend Micchi,people new in town named Kazusa and Kazune"As soon as he heard Kazune's name his eyes went wide he grabbed Karin by the shoulders shouting."WHAT YOU AND KUJYOU ARE HAVING DINNER 'TOGETHER'!"

Karin was so shock that he had grabbed her that she couldn't speak or removed his hands"Sorry".She finally gained control and snapped out of her confused yet shocked state.

"So what's the deal between you and Kazune-kun?"she asked curiously."Since you asked me and Kujyou are mortal enemies"."Why?"

"Let's just say we're total opposites we disagree on everything except one thing"."And that thing is"she said trying to get him to go on."We both like this girl and it's clear she likes me better but Kujyou just won't accept the fact that she and I like each other"

Karin looked at in disbelief."There is no way Kazune-kun is like that you explain him as if he was a cold-hearted person with no sense in himself."

"He kinda is cold-hearted.""He is not! look if he was he wouldn't have been so kind to me earlier today"Jin's was shocked by Karin's outburst.

"Why should I trust you over Kazune-kun?"."Because if he cared about you he would be here with you not me he wouldn't have left you out here alone" Karin's angry grew into sadness,She knew where Jin was getting at.

But then she thought of something."Not true I left before confronting him I decided to out here on my own"

"Well fine if you say it's not his fault then i'll believe you anyways since we don't have any ingredients why don't we go get some?We'll talk about it later"He said trying to change the subject."Great idea"

So they went inside the store and scattered around in search for the items on the list

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at the house)<p>

"Onii-chan you don't have to can take care of herself"Kazusa said trying to calm her worried brother Kazune stopped walking back and forth to look at his sister."You don't understand I haven't been this scared since we were 5 and you were playing with fire"

Micchi smirked thinking that it was an oppertunity to mess with Kazune."You know he might be right"The 2 siblings stared at Micchi."I mean for all we know she could have been kidnapped or worse killed"he said earning a smack to the head by Karin's grandma.

"Ouch! that hurt"he said rubbing his head where she had hit him."That's for saying that my granddaughter is weak she is strong and smart she can handle any situation".

Kazusa heard Kazune sigh in relief"See I told you Onii-chan Karin-chan can take care of herself".Karin's grandma then realized something"But then again Karin's never been in that kind of situation so she would probably panic then pass out"she said that's when every one looked at Kazune.

To see he was gone and the door wide open."Wow new record"Micchi and the elderly grandmother looked at the girl version of Kazune."What do you mean new record?"asked Micchi

"Well you see Onii-chan is known for his quick and quiet disapperance last time only I notice him leaving but this time nobody noticed so yeah"She explained.

Micchi had a confused but understanding look with a sweatdrop."Oh I see so this happens often?"Kazusa nodded.

* * *

><p>Kazune's Pov<p>

He was running for the market trying to find Karin hoping for the he was half way there he spotted Karin with Jin his heart ached at the sight of his first love with his he walked up to them.

"Hi Kazune-kun"He didn't say anything to her."Is there something wrong?""Why are you with him?"he said coldly."He helped me get the groceries"Karin said kinda nervous.

"Why didn't you ask me instead?"he angrily asked.(-_-')"Because I didn't want to be a burden and-"Kazune interupted her."It's not a bother to me!"Kairn looked a little frightened"But you our guest and Jin-kun offered to come along"she said pointing at Jin

Kazune was pissed and calm at the same time"Fine you know what do what you want I'll meet you back at the house."He then walked watch as Kazune got farther and farther until he was no where in sight.

When Kazune was far enough out of sight he started to sob quietly to this was his first love and his first heartbreak was pratically beating himself emotionally.

He arrived at her house with red swollen eyes.

He entered to see that Karin was already there in the could see he was crying."Kujyou-kun why were you crying?"Kazune look away from Micchi acting as if nothing had happened"I don't know what you're talking about""Well it's kind of obvious just by looking at your eyes it's red and puffy"

"So what? My eyes are like that ok so deal with it"He said coldly."Onii-chan don't be so mean just cause your upset-"I'M NOT UPSET!"Kazune sighed'I messed up I even scared my little sister'he thought ashamed of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! chapter 3 is soon I hope<strong>


	4. Forgiveness and Typical Morning

**I'm so so so so sorry that it took so long!**

**A God's First Love**** Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Forgiveness and Next Morning<p>

As Kazusa and Micchi were staring at Kazune when Karin came out the kitchen to see an ashamed Kazune and the shocked Micchi and Kazusa so she walked over to Kazune and wrapped her arms around looked at her with an astonished expression he thought she would be mad.

She pulled away from him"Are you ok? when you left I was scared to death cause I didn't know if you were safe"He blushed at the thought of Karin being worried about him."Sorry I made you worry"."It's alright anyways dinner is ready"she said.

They all sat at the table

Kazusa sat between Micchi and Kazune while Micchi sat between Kazusa and sat with Karin's Grandma and Karin was beside both her grandmother and Kazune who looked at the curry in the middle of the table it looked absolutely delightful they began to eat quietly when Karin interupted the silence."Are we still on for the amusement park tomarrow?"Kazune looked at her as if he was crazy."Oh sorry I just-""Of course we're still on"

Karin smiled and continued to eat."Man Hanazono-san this is delicous".Kazusa agreed"Yeah it's the best food I've had in a long time""Thanks my grandma taught me how to cook"

"Oh no child I just showed you,you learned on your own""I guess so"she was giggling a bit.

After dinner everyone went there rooms (Micchi slept over Karin's house).Since there was only one guest room there was only one bed.

"Uh oh who gets the bed it'd be weird to sleep on it together"said Kazusa getting a little unconfortable as she gets into her night gown.(Dont' worry Kazune is in the bathroom changing then he comes out)"No worries Kazusa you can have the bed"Kazune offered generously."Are you sure?Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm sure and I'll just sleep on the floor with a pillow and blanket".He then lied down with the pillow and blanket while Kazusa fell asleep he had a hard time sleeping.

(Karin's Pov)

"Ok Micchi asleep and Granny's asleep"She checks if everyones alright before she can go to sleep just cause something may walked over to where Kazusa and Kazune were staying and opened the door to see Kazusa asleep and looked on the ground to see Kazune on the floor and thought'Aw that's sweet to give up the bed for his sister'then she saw that he was shivering so she went to her room and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket.

She came back to their room and lied down next to Kazune and put the pillow under her head and the blanket over both of them then she put her arm around him so he could warm after an hour of laying there she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning(Kazune's Pov)<p>

He woke up to a warm feeling he saw another blanket on top of his then looked beside himself to see a sleeping Karin he flustered a new shade of red as he felt Karin breath on his face.

Kazune tried to get up when he realized that he was in her didn't want to disturb her during her slumber so he stay the position that he was.

When she finally woke up it was because of a loud Thud! Karin was startled and sat up straight to see Kazune already awake"Did you hear that?"he nodded."That was probably Nishikori"She got up to check if Micchi was alright.

When she opened the door to his room she found him on the floor rubbing his head Karin laughed as Micchi got up frowning.

"What happened to you?"she said still laughing."I fell off my bed and landed on my head"She slapped her forehead"Idiot"she mumbled.

"So you hit your head on the floor, Such a great way to give yourself brain damage"Karin and Micchi looked towards the doorway to see Kazune standing there with his arms cross.

"Oh so you care about me huh?Kujyou-kun"Micchi said teasingly."No!"Kazune quickly spatted out.

(Karin's Pov)

Karin couldn't help but smile at the 2 arguing boys.

Karin decided to go to her room to change as the boys continue to bicker she changed from P.J's that was pink with rabbits and clouds to a black skirt with a white tank top and a purple cardigan.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail on the side and tied it off with a purple ribbon.(Her hair was curled)

Karin walked downstairs to the living Kazusa was already down and she was yawning and rubbed her eyes."Good morning Kazusa-chan!"Kazusa stared at the over-cheerful green eyed girl with sleepy eyes while she was still in her night gown."Morning Karin-chan"She said but it was more like a whisper cause she was tired.

"Why are you dressed like your going out?"Kazusa asked."Remember yesterday Kazune-chan was going to us to the amusement park"

Kazune came down quietly growling to himself. Behind him was a smiling Micchi."What happened to you guys?"Kazusa looked at Micchi and Kazune then he glared back at Micchi"Kazune-kun and I were arguing a few minutes ago about how much he cared for me"

"I Don't Care about you...maybe just a little because your my friend...sorta""See you' ve got some space for me in your heart"Micchi joked.

Kazune rolled his eyes at then turned his attention to Karin and looked at what Karin was wearing."You look awfully cute"he said making her blush.

"Ah so it seems you dislike me but you definiately like Hanazono-san"Micchi pointed out as he saw Kazune start to turn red."uh um n-no it's just she's th-the first person I've met here that's all"

'Kujyou-kun you may not know but I know your a god' Micchi thought he leaned against the wall as Kazune eyed Micchi suspicously so he decided to pull him to the side.

"Nishikori what are you thinking of?"he asked."Kazune-kun I know about you"he said in a deep tone."What are you saying?"Kazune grabbed Micchi's arm and twisted in back a little.

"I'm talking about you and Kazusa-chan being gods"Kazune's eyes widen as he let go of Micchi's arm pushing him back."How do you know about that!"Micchi crossed his arm"I saw that you have Apollo's ring" "How do you know about that?" "I have a ring myself"he raised his hand and showed the silver ring to Kazune"What are you doing on Earth?"Kazune put his hand down

"I happen to be a god and a gardian to the mortal Karin Hanazono-san"When he said that Kazune started to get confused"Why does she need a gardian?"

"As your parents know Hanazono-san is a very special human-being...think about it 2 Gods dark and light 2 total opposites falling for the same human I knew she was going to be in danger with 2 powerful Gods after her"Micchi explained.

Kazune looked down he felt guilty for getting Karin into a situation where 2 guys like her and she's caught in the middle but either way she doesn't even know.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally chapter 4 finished! :)<strong>


End file.
